I Like to Sing! - Justine Clarke Lyrics
Transcript: (The red dog character is dancing all shooting star rainbow is coming through intro the song) Justine Clarke: like to sing (the transitions reveals the flowers open) Justine Clarke: (sings) i like to sing (dance along with red-suit girl & singing balloon) I love it, I love it i really really do I like to sing I like to sing opera (opera baby) (do re mi fa silly do) I like to sing pop (DJ Boy did claps his hands) (everybody everybody) Whatever kind of song it is I don't wanna stop (rainbow space hopper bounces and skips like a kangaroo) I like to sing – lala la la la, i like to sing – lala la la la, I love it, I love it (the transitions reveals the flowers open) Justine Clarke: (sings): i really really do I like to sing – lala la la la (2 children likes to dance) i: like to dance – to a dancey beat I like to dance – me and both my feet (dance with armadillo & big long sleeved shirt boy) I love it, I love it (2 children likes to dance) I really really do i like to dance (Justine holds zoe teach Chloe do ballet): i like to do ballet (toes on my toes on my toes) And spin all around (up and down until I'm dizzy) Justine Clarke (sings): But then I'm just as happy With my feet on the ground i like to dance (dog dances again 2 children character) (Justine claps her hand and a clapping creature) i like to clap, “come on let’s clap” I like to clap “you clappin‘ that’s it” I love it, I love it I really really do I like to clap (Justine tries to stomp): I like to stomp (that girl bounces on space hopper and rolled out) come on, shake the floor (2 kids tries to stomp) like to stomp (a green dinosaur �� can dance with their feet) like a dinosaur i love it, I love it I really really do I like to stomp (Justine will dance and yell hooray and dance for The kids) like to shout – hey! Make the loudest sound Shout hey! Throw my voice around I love it, I love it I really really do I like to shout "HEY!" (an aeroplane is flying, teddy bear walking, a red dog watching a bouncy girl on red space-hopper) (Justine will point a dream finger): I like to dream – you can dream with me (pirate ship is landing and a teddy bear is holding a balloon strings) I like to dream – how the world might be (Justine she will start to dance make a dream pose again) I like to dream and shout and stomp and clap And dance around but even more than that I like to sing – lala la la la (a 2 dancing children in live-action/cartoon version) I like to sing – lala la la la (Justine dance with space hopper singing and fade out and singing balloons are coming) I love it, I love it I really really do I like to sing – sing along with me I like to sing – get that harmony (Justine dance and grows all flowers & plants) I love it, I love it together you and me (2 children are holding hands for ballerina) I like to sing – lala la la la (the transitions reveals the flowers open) I like to sing – lala la la la I love it, I love it I really really do (the plants are growing Dance with her) I like to sing – lala la la la (4 space hopper sing for this girl she bouncing) I like to sing – lala la la la (Justine dance with all the characters and she fade out off the animation) I love it, I love it I really really do I like to sing – lala la la la Link Here in the Description: - I Like to Sing! (Offical Video) on YouTube (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hXYnONUMyus) Category:Songs